Externally worn, sanitary absorbent napkins are one of many kinds of feminine protection devices currently available. The development of materials having a high liquid absorption capacity per unit volume has allowed the required overall thickness of sanitary napkins to be reduced, thereby providing a product which is more comfortable and less obtrusive to wear. Sanitary napkins of this type, i.e. napkins having a thickness of less than five millimeters, are commonly referred to “ultrathin” sanitary napkins and conventionally have a laminate construction including a body-facing liquid permeable layer, an absorbent core layer or layers, and a liquid impermeable garment facing layer. Due to the laminate construction of a conventional ultrathin napkins, and the relatively high density of some of the constituent layers thereof, ultrathin napkins do not readily conform to the contours of the body. Rather, such napkins tend to fold rather than conform to the body, thereby leaving gaps between the body and the body-facing surface of the napkin. These gaps can lead to leakage of menstrual fluid before the napkin has an opportunity to absorb the same. In addition, the tendency of an ultrathin napkin to fold during use can cause discomfort to these user at those locations where the user's body comes in contact with the folded portions of the napkin.
The inventors of the present invention have discovered a sanitary napkin construction that overcomes the shortcomings of ultrathin sanitary napkins described above and more particularly a napkin that provides enhanced body confirmation and superior fluid handling characteristics.